Grapefruit
by xborn-on-the-windx
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!! Nubi is mourning the loss of her best friend, when she is transported to middle earth. but why? Gandalf thinks there is a reason, that she is exactly what they need...
1. Chapter 1

Grapefruit PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Tell me what you think about this story. Be critical! If there is anything wrong, tell me! I want this to be as good as I can get it. Enjoy!! DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do own Nubi, Kaleen and any other non- LOTR characters.  
  
Chapter One: Nothing is Ever Simple She scowled to her cup of grapefruit juice. It always tasted nasty in her memories, and even thinking about it made her pucker. "But I don't wanna drink it! It taste's gro-" the middle aged girl was cut off. "Want to," the older woman corrected her. The young woman snorted and began to complain again "Your going to drink it, or you don't go anywhere," She threatened. "Your father left me with strict instructions to make sure you do. He only wants you to stay healthy." "Well I don't need this junk to make sure!" "Please, just drink it! I don't want to lose my job, Nubi, but it's going to be inevitable if you continue to act like this!" These words stopped the girl from saying anything else. "All right! I'll drink it!" she said, exasperated. "But only this one time," this she mumbled. "Thank you. I appreciate it. You may go outside now. But make sure you're back in time to help with the feast," Nana said. "Bye!" Nubi said as she ran out the back door. Nana waved, smiling to herself. The girl had spirit, maybe too much, and she was stubborn, but it would be useful some day. She could tell. ~*~  
  
It was late morning as Nubi trotted down the dirt road. He bare feet kicked up loose dirt and it stained her white apron. She was thinking about what Nana had said to her earlier. "I don't want to lose my job, but it's going to be inevitable if you continue to act like this." These words haunted the girl more than most. She had lost her mother at age three, along with her little brother. Her mother had died giving birth to her baby boy, and he died of the measles when he was only two months old. The only person that had been a mother to Nubi after that was Nana. She was always there. always. If she lost her, there would be no one else but her father, and he never paid any attention to her. He was always busy, or tired, or just didn't feel like it. He did care for his daughter, but after the loss of his only son, he really didn't care. This brought tears to Nubi's eyes, but they soon disappeared as her best friend came into view. "Nubi! Nubi!!" the other girl called out.  
  
"Hello, Kaleen!!" The two girls ran up to each other and embraced. "Where are you going?" Nubi questioned. "Only to the market. I hafta get some food for tonight. My mother was asked to cook something for the feast. But she gave me extra money, so I could pick out some sweets! You wanna come?" "Sure!" The two girls walked together, talking about the latest gossip and anything else that came to mind. Because both of them were 16, they got along very well. Then Kaleen announced something.. unexpected. "Nubi, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Nubi asked, happily. "Well, my father found. He found a suitor. I'm getting married." Nubi spun around so fast her plaited hair whipped around and hit her in the face. "WHAT?!" "You heard me. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him, I just couldn't." "I can't believe this! How could you? You're my best friend, the only person I've got!" "Oh, Nubi, just because your attitude has stopped you from finding some one doesn't mean you have to blow up on me!" Kaleen cried. "You witch! How could you! Get away from me!" Nubi screamed. She turned and began to run, run faster than the wind. "Nubi! I'm sorry! I really am!" But crying girl ignored the voice, and it faded into the distance. ~*~ It was hours later, and the young woman sat sobbing on a mossy stump.  
  
"H-how could she! She kn-knows I'm all alone. She's leaving m-me." Nubi had been sitting there for the last 2 hours. She had forgotten about the feast, as the only thing she could think about was Kaleen. It was true her attitude had set many boys astray. She was a lovely girl, with bright sapphire eyes, and pink, full lips. Her long strawberry blond hair accented her pale skin. All these things had attracted many men, old and young, bur her stubbornness had left them in the dark. She was a very nice girl, but to those who respected her, and didn't treat her as a trophy to be won. It was getting dark, and a thick fog was clouding over the forest she was sitting in. 'I had better get going,' she thought to herself, when a thought struck her. 'The feast! Oh, fathers going to kill me! What'll I do?' She sat up, and began scrambling around the forest. She tripped over roots and bushes, as the fog got worse. "Oh #$%@," She said out loud. "I wish I was anywhere but here!" she yelled. All of a sudden, the fog began to change color: red, then blue, green and purple. "What the-" her voice disappeared as did her surroundings, and all of a sudden, black. ~*~ "What do ya think, Pippin? She's pretty all right! But where'd she come from?" "Dunno, Merry. Just came outta thin air! Very strange. We should get Aragorn. Whaddya think?" "I agree. You stay here and I'll get him." The one named Merry walked away, and left Nubi with Pippin. Just then, Nubi opened her eyes. As she began to sit up, Pippin was looking the other way. When he turned around, he let out a yelp. "Oh, Hullo!" he said after they had both calmed down from the surprise. "Where am I? Who are you?" Nubi asked very quickly, and then added with disgust, "What's wrong with your feet?" This made Pippin blush wildly. "Well, we're hobbits. All of our feet are like this. But I understand why you are surprised. Not many know of us. And you're in Middle Earth. But you should know that, you got your self here." Nubi listened to him as she studied his face. He had brown eyes, and wild orange hair. A small nose was stuck in the middle of his face. She was just thinking he wasn't that bad looking, when two more gentlemen with large feet, and another man, who by the looks of it, was human, joined them. "Good, you're here! She's just woken," Pippin said jovially, turning his attention to the new comers. Then he looked at Nubi again. "I'm sorry, but I haven't yet learned your name." "Oh, of course. Nubi," she said simply. "Well. Nubi," Pippin hesitated at the strange name, "The human is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. The black haired hobbit is Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo Baggins, and the last is Merridoc Brandybuck. Ah yes, and my name is Perigrin Took, Merry and I are cousins." There was silence for a moment as Nubi examined each person. Finally, Aragorn spoke. "We should be getting back to camp. The others should know of the new arrival." He helped the girl up, and began to question her. "Where exactly are you from? Merry told me you popped out of thin air, which is a most unlikely story." "Well, I can tell you I'm not from here. I was sitting in a forest, and there was a fog. It was thick and heavy. I tried to leave, but I kept tripping. Then I wished." she said as a thought dawned on her, "I wished I was somewhere else." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, you are now in Middle Earth. Currently, we are traveling back to the shire. It is the home of hobbits. And pardon me, but I was wondering how old you are. I don't mean to be rude, but you seem young to be out alone." "I told you, I am not from here," Nubi's attitude was kicking in. "That I understand, but it might be useful information," Aragorn replied politely. "And anyway, I may look young, but I am 16. I'm just a little shorter than usual," she said in a matter-a-fact, tone. "Not compared to the hobbits," he chuckled. Nubi couldn't help but to give in this time, and she too joined in the laughter. "I suppose you will be joining us for this adventure, the-" Aragorn was cut off as the others joined them; approaching from the way Nubi and Aragorn had come. "Come with us, Nubi," said Merry happily. "We'll introduce you to the others. I'm sure they'll take a liking to you." This comment made Nubi blush, a sprinkling of scarlet covering her pale skin. Merry grabbed her wrist and led her back to camp. Once there, she was introduced to Legolas the Elf, Gandalf the White, Gimli the Dwarf and Boromir. They welcomed her with smiles and warm greetings. But when she went to shake the hand of Boromir, he gave her a grin that made her feel uncomfortable, and sent a chill down her spine. "Nice to meet you, Nubi. Very nice indeed," was his welcome. Instead of making a rude comment, she decided she had better tone down her attitude, if she was to make friends with these people. Who knows what would happen if she angered them. "A pleasure, I'm sure." ~*~ That night, the campfire lasted longer than usual, the glowing embers evading the darkness. Long shadows were cast on the faces of the Fellowship and their guest. Small murmurs drifted across the shrinking flame. Finally, the silence was broken by the voice of Aragorn. "Who wants the night watch till sunrise?" He said wearily. "I will take it," Legolas offered. "Elves need no sleep. It would be pointless for you to waste your energy." "Then Legolas it is. Thank you." Said Aragorn, nodding toward the pointy-eared man. He continued, "And I propose that the rest of you go to sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." The men stood up and began moving to their bedrolls. The dead grass crunched as they situated themselves between their blankets. With a soft goodnight, they slowly drifted off. "Excuse me, Sir Aragorn, but where am I sleeping?" Nubi questioned without a hint of disgrace. She was too tired to act offended. The remaining figure near the fire replied, "You will be staying in my bedroll. I will use Legolas's." He stood and moved toward the perimeter of the circle of sleeping men. "Oh," Nubi said quickly. Aragorn stopped, and turned slowly to face the girl. The last of the fires light danced across his face. 'Goodness, he is beautiful,' thought Nubi, and then brought herself back to reality. "Yes?" "Ah, yes. Thank you." " You are.. Quite welcome. Goodnight." With that, Nubi moved to the only empty bedroll. The next day was uneventful, but filled with sore feet and a bunch of complaining from Nubi. "You are going to have to get used to, I'm afraid, Nubi. Our trips are often like this." She grumbled at this remark, and pouted the rest of the way. Finally, two days later, the group found themselves looking at the rolling green hills of the Shire. This took the amazed girl's breath away. Nubi had never seen a place so full of life, and yet so calm. The green seemed endless, rising and falling against the soft blue sky filled with swollen clouds. "Oh, It's absolutely wonderful!" she said happily. Yet she didn't notice all the other men had smiled at this comment. She had not seen that they had all taken an immediate liking to her. Besides her stubbornness, she was kind and seemed fairly content to be traveling with them, moreover being cold and sore. Of course, her looks added to the package. "Can we please go? Oh, I'd love to see what its like!" They began descending the slope upon which they stood. As soon as they reached the village, Nubi found it hard to stop peering at all the different people and unusual shops. She herself had only been to the Market once or twice, as the other maids had that responsibility. This was a new experience, and she loved it. There were new smells for her nose, and noise for her ears. People of small stature were hustling around, eager to make another purchase. Nubi desperately wanted more to look around, but Pippin grabbed her sleeve, signaling their leave. After making it through the commotion, they arrived to Frodo's house. It had been abandoned for some time, but Nubi did not know why. The Fellowship had never told her why they were traveling in the first place. But just then a remark broke her thoughts. "Ah, it is good to be home. Would any of you like anything? Water, tea, cheese and crackers?" Frodo asked. A sudden splurge of requests was spit into the air. "All right, I'll be back in a minute with everything. With that he vanished behind a corner and was heard descending the steps into the cellar. The room was then filled with relieved sighs, and people began falling into empty chairs. The problem was, there were not enough of them, and Merry and Pippin began to fight over who got the cushy one. In the end, it was Legolas who ended the brawl. The two hobbits dropped themselves onto the floor with a great sigh, giving Legolas the seat. Pieces of conversations drifted across the room. Every one was tired, including Nubi. She was leaning against the brick that bordered the fireplace. She needed to close her eyes, just a minute. that's all. *~*~* The girl woke with a start. She was surrounded by darkness. Confused, she stood up, as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Nubi looked around, and found she was in a small room, and had been on a slightly small bed. She opened the nearest door and saw that the room branched off a hallway from the main room. The curious girl padded down the corridor, her bare feet slightly tapping the oak floors. It was only until the cold of the ground soaked into her skin that she realized someone had removed her shoes. She shrugged it off and continued down the hallway. Nubi found the front door and opened it as quietly as she could. The sight before her pleased her. Moonlight danced upon thousands of tiny petals of Frodo's overgrown garden. It cascaded through the trees and lit up the night sky. Millions of tiny stars gazed down on her. Nubi stood there for a while, taking in the beauty. But the opening of the front door interrupted her thoughts again. She spun around quickly, her strawberry blond hair whipping her face. The sight before her left her mortified. In front of her stood Boromir. "Oh, hello Nubi. Hadn't expected you to be out here this late," he said slyly. "I was j-just looking at the moon. It's very beautiful, isn't it?" she replied, faltering. "I must agree, but that isn't the only thing that is stunning," said Boromir. "What would that be?" Nubi asked. Right now she would be giving him the worst of her temper, but he was a man, and much stronger than her. He could over power her any time he wanted. But as she was thinking this, he began to approach her. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. "You look very beautiful in the moonlight. How about one little kiss? Just a quick peck?" he chided. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," Nubi resisted. She decided not to give in to him, a man weak to himself. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. His gaze moved up her body, landing on her face. The young woman noticed his eyes were deep, so deep. They almost pulled her in, but she looked away, bringing her hand with her. Or at least tried to. He held onto it tightly, drawing her closer and closer. Nubi struggled furiously, telling him to get off and leave her alone. He refused, pressing his mouth onto hers. His lips opened her jaws, invading her wall of privacy. His breath was warm on her, but uncomfortable. Nubi used the last of her strength to break free, and she ran toward the round front door. Her dress slowed her down and Boromir grabbed the hem of her skirts.  
  
"Let me go! Help! Aragorn, please!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. And just as Boromir was about to grab her again, he suddenly stopped. He glanced around, blinked a few times, and a look of bewilderment crossed his face. Just at that moment the door opened and out ran Aragorn with his sword unsheathed, and Legolas with his bow. "Lady Nubi!" he said breathlessly. "What is going on here?!" "He, Boromir. he," Nubi began, but broke down sobbing before she could finish her sentence. This wasn't like her; usually she was strong against feelings. Yet she couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face, into shaking hands. "What did you do to her, Boromir?" Aragorn asked furiously. When the man didn't answer, he roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The only reply was a simple, "I don't know." Meanwhile, Legolas had bent down and was talking softly to Nubi. Her tears were drying, and the Elf asked her what was wrong. "H-he forced himself o-on me," she said falteringly. Little had she noticed Aragorn now had Boromir at sword point. He was questioning him uselessly as Boromir kept replying he didn't know what was going on. The sun was rising and animals began to wake; bird's chirped, and early risers were heading to the market. Some of their heads even turned at the sight in front of Frodo's burrow. Legolas helped Nubi up and brought her into the house, leading her down the hallway to her room. "I don't see how you would be able to fall asleep again, so there are clean breeches, a blouse and undergarments in the drawers by the window. I assure you, you are safe," Legolas said. With that, he left and closed the door behind him. As Nubi headed over to get her clothes, she heard voices through the closed shutters to the window. She slowly opened them, curiosity nagging at the back of her head. Through the crack, she saw Boromir still at sword point. Aragorn was saying something, she couldn't hear, but wait. he was getting louder. "If you ever touch her again, you will be begging for mercy. Do you understand?" Aragorn threatened. Boromir was nodding his head vigorously.  
  
"Then it's settled. But remember what I said." After that, Aragorn walked back to the house, sheathing his sword on the way. Nubi closed the window, and sat herself down heavily on the bed. Her heart was pounding, and it drummed in her ears. Aragorn seemed so tense. And Nubi had never seen him so angry. Why was he acting like that? But she figured she would have enough time to answer those questions later. Now she needed to get changed. She pulled on her clothes swiftly, sliding on her breeches and peasant top. After working her hair until it was plaited neatly, she left her room. The sweet smell of bacon drifted down the corridor, and tickled her nose. She breathed it in and sighed heavily. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Aragon chewing scrambled eggs.  
  
"Hullo," she said gently. Sam looked up from the oven, from which he was making tea, and greeted her jovially. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Gandalf all did the same. Nubi noticed that Legolas and Aragorn had not even lifted their gaze. "Ah, excuse me, Sir Aragorn? May I please speak to you. alone?" Aragorn looked at her, stood, and moved to the Map Room. "Yes?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Oh, well, I, uh, just wanted to, uh thank you. I appreciate your help." "It was only necessary." But Nubi knew this was a lie. She had seen the way he had threatened Boromir. He had believed her word, rather than a man he had been traveling with for ages. "And I was wondering, why Boromir didn't know." "What do you mean?" "He didn't remember what he did to me. It was only a moment before, how could he forget?" "We have had. experiences like this before." He sighed after this remark. " Boromir has turned on the ones he swore to protect before. We do not know what makes him do this, but as much as we have tried, we cannot change it. His heart is not pure, he has given in to temptation and the Dark Lord takes advantage of this. Weak men." Aragorn trailed off. "But will you please join us for breakfast. Sam is a wonderful cook, as you know. He has a way with food." Aragorn began moving back to the kitchen, but Nubi asked him one more question, "Do the others know? About what happened?" "No. They have no need to know." With that, he left. Yet Nubi remained standing there. There was something Aragorn was hiding. It was deep beneath his skin, and it was burning his soul. She wished she could do something, but before she could think more about the subject, voices from the other room told her to come and eat.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If there is anything it needs, please SAY SO!! I promise the action is coming VERY soon. And what is it that s hurting Aragorn so? Find out in CHAPTER 3!!! By the Way, please REVIEW!! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WRONG SO I CAN CHANGE IT!!! Thank You!! 


End file.
